


The Thoughts in Our Heads

by katydidmischief (cassiejamie)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Nanites, Temporary Psychic Abilities, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/katydidmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will lets out a moan that'd make a porn star proud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thoughts in Our Heads

It really doesn't matter how it happened—(the nanites had been slipped into the team's coffees by a rogue double agent who is later arrested for treason though she takes this particular secret to the grave)—in the end. Really, it doesn't: the nanites are new technology, something the IMF hasn't been able to do too much tinkering with, and they've yet to find a use for anyway...

At least, until now.

"Will," Ethan growls.

Jane had volunteered to stay with the agents in R&D, giving blood samples and submitting to tests in order to figure out the who/what/where/when/why/how of the fucking things; Ethan, Benji, and Will had sequestered themselves to one of the crash rooms, trying like hell to keep their minds filled with white noise, will thoughts that were benign and non-embarrassing.

It is easier said than done: their bodies see the nanites as a foreign entity—which they are—and the subsequent fevers lead each man to strip down to bare skin, and even though they don't feel particularly up to par, the nudity is enough to make their attempts at the white noise all the more difficult. Slowly, bits and pieces begin to slip into the air between them: things like _Bugger... Can't fucking compete with that_ when Benji realizes how good Will looks without a jacket and tie, and Will thinking _Fuck_ with a flash of lust when a bead of sweat slides down Benji's back to his ass. Things like _Been holding back. Waiting. Need them_ , when Will finally decides to say screw it and crawl into Benji's bed.

_Gotta... please. Please, fuck, Benji,_ Will thinks, grinding down into Benji's lap as he takes Benji's mouth and kisses him. It's wet and a little sloppy, rough in all the right ways, and when they break apart, it's with Ethan's voice in their heads, Ethan's breath coming in pants.

_Want you,_ rings in their minds; neither Will nor Benji have to ask what Ethan means—they already know, an image accompanying the words.

Will, quiet and hesitant Will, shivers at the thought and immediately pulls back: he wants this and he's so fucking _in_.

Benji's a little less enthusiastic, tasting the want in his mouth but fearing all the same and even as he tries to tamp it down, push it to the back of his mind before the other two cotton on, they already know and understand. (No, really they do—for all of Benji's bravado, he still gets insecure at times, and they get it. They just aren't about to let that insecurity ruin what will be absolutely amazing.)

_Sexy, Benji,_ Will thinks.

The snort echoes around them and it strengthens Ethan's desire to wrap these men up in his arms and mind and body and never let them go. _Going to show you just what we both see,_ he promises and adds, _Lay back._

Benji licks his lips, shimmying back against the mattress and closing his eyes; he hears Ethan like a whisper, drowning himself in sensation instead of thoughts—the electrical feel as Will straddles his hips, the salt taste of sweat in his mouth when Will leans in to nip at Benji's neck, the slick of precome as their cocks slide over each other. It's odd and wonderful, Benji lost in it and never quite sure whether what he feels is from himself or Will or Ethan.

(Ethan, by this time, wishes they had access to lube because watching Will's ass as it bobs over Benji? It's hypnotizing... Okay, these nanites might be making them a little bit high—probably due to the fever—but Ethan can't bring himself to care. He crosses the room instead, telling them, _We'll go to my place when this is over, and we'll do this right,_ before laying a hand on Will's neck.)

Will casts a look over his shoulder once Ethan's finished manhandling him onto all fours over Benji and he groans when Ethan looks back, a smirk and a very clear image from one of Will's best fantasies slung at him.

He tenses when Ethan settles behind him and squeezes his eyes shut, teeth clenched, trying to keep himself from coming too soon; Benji lifts a hand to stroke over a cheek. _You okay?_ he asks.

_No. No, clearly, I'm hallucinating, because this... oh, God,_ Will trails off as Ethan strokes a finger over his hole, Ethan's tongue following thereafter.

Seriously, no one should be that good with their mouth, but somehow Ethan is and Will's voice is loud in the room as he curses, words spoken mentally and physically, until Ethan tells Benji, _On your knees, darling._

Will lets out a moan that'd make a porn star proud.

_Fuck yes. God, Benji, gonna suck you until you come. Good with my mouth—seen you watching my lips—know you've been thinking about it._

Benji grinds his hand into his cock, letting the pain pull him back from the edge Will's inadvertently put him on, and finishes getting himself out from under his teammates. He manages to do it, too, and kneels in front of Will, cock painting Will's already wet and bite-swollen lips.

_Go on. Fuck his mouth._

He doesn't need to be told twice; Benji pushes past Will's lips, sliding forward until Will gags and then draws back but only long enough for Will to force his throat to relax and holy crap, yeah, Will **is** good at this. _Told you._

_Blow me._

Will's smugness falls away when Ethan forces two fingers into Will's mouth along side Benji's cock with the order, _As sloppy wet as you can make them, Will... don't want dry fingers fucking this gorgeous hole, right?_

Both Will and Benji shiver, and Will works his mouth until he's got saliva on his chin and Benji's balls, got those fingers as wet as they're going to get and the cock in his mouth is gliding even more smoothly down his throat with each of Benji's thrusts. It's half-disgusting, the wetness slowly trailing down his neck now, and half-perfect, because yeah, this is almost exactly what he's been thinking about for months.

(Benji thinks, _This is better than what I've been imagining myself_ , and closes his eyes, curls the fingers of his right hand into Will's hair.)

Ethan works one finger than the other in to Will, beside his tongue this time. He thrusts them in counterpoint to Benji's movements, scissoring them at random intervals; Ethan wiggles them at one point and Will jackknifes between them, the stars he sees clouding Ethan's and Benji's visions as well.

_God, do that again,_ Benji asks on Will's behalf.

_What he said._

And Ethan does, memorizing the feel of that little nub under his fingers and then letting Benji know that, at some point in the very near future, Ethan's going to lay him on what will be their bed (after this) and finger him until Ethan's had his fill, has memorized what gives Benji the most pleasure.

The imagery pushes Benji over the edge and he comes, filling Will's mouth with it and watching Will in fascination at the other man swallows down every drop. _That... You..._

Will grins and thinks, _Your turn, Ethan._

He gets no reply. Instead, Ethan guides Will down onto the bed, licks Will's thighs until they're to his liking and pushes his cock between them; the head brushes Will's balls and he jerks back, grinding into Ethan who pins him down. _Going to fuck this tight ass soon—just slick you up and slide in—and then, when you're loose and dripping in my come, I'll hold you down while Benji fucks you._

That's it, all Will needs, to let go, moaning as everything whites out, stars flitting through his vision, and when he comes back to himself, minutes later, Ethan's behind him and Benji's in front of him and there's a rather self-indulgent and happy look on both their faces. Ethan kisses him softly, their first, then sits up and does the same to Benji, before grabbing one of the blankets that'd fallen to the floor and dragging it over them.

There's (blessed, blessed) silence for a while, just the noise of hands moving over skin in the affectionate aftermath.

It's Benji who breaks it with a question: _What do we tell Jane?_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=361686#t361686) at the [Ghost Protocol Kink Meme](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/).


End file.
